A hat, as disclosed in the following patent document 1, Laid-open Disclosure Public Patent Bulletin No. JP H9-170108, having a cooling member, wherein a water-absorbing fiber or the like is incorporated for cooling the back of the head of a person or imparting cool feeling by using its heat of evaporation, is heretofore known.
Also, techniques relating to cooling the back of the head of a person, as disclosed in the following patent document 2, Laid-open Disclosure Public Patent Bulletin No. 000-60892, as well as patent document 2, Laid-open Disclosure Public Patent Bulletin No. 2000-290822, are heretofore known.
These articles are designed, especially, to directly cover heat generating portions of a wearer's head with a cooling material under the scorching sun.
Patent Document 1: Laid-open Disclosure Public Patent Bulletin No. H8-240941
Patent Document 2: Laid-open Disclosure Public Patent Bulletin No. 2000-60892
Patent Document 3: Laid-open Disclosure Public Patent Bulletin No. 2000-290822